


I’ll Climb to the top of Hallasan for You

by BangtanLuv9394



Series: Oneus/Onewe University AU [3]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Kanghyun, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of other onewe/oneus members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanLuv9394/pseuds/BangtanLuv9394
Summary: Harin and Kanghyun have been dating for years, but a prejudice old man brings back some painful memories for the couple.
Relationships: Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Series: Oneus/Onewe University AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073201
Kudos: 9





	I’ll Climb to the top of Hallasan for You

Harin set his bag down as soon as he entered the small apartment, dropping his keys into the small dish that lay on top of the mini fridge. The kitchen was tiny, and the first thing that was seen when entering the apartment. Pots and pans were cluttered all around, but it was warm and comfortable for him as he tugged off his shoes and shrugged off his coat. Sliding doors opened into the only room of the apartment. It wasn’t large by any means, but it was all they needed—there was a bed, a TV, a small floor table with a foldable chair, and a dresser tucked in the corner. The patio door was open, and Kanghyun was laying wet clothes he pulled from the washing machine on he drying rack. 

He turned around, smiling at the other, “Hey Harin, how was school?” 

Harin shrugged moving to lean against the door, shivering a bit at the cold air. The patio was enclosed, but the windows had been opened to help prevent mold from developing while the clothes dried, leaving the area quite chilly. “I passed my knife skills test with flying colors,” he commented, watching his boyfriend hang up a damp pair of jeans—he couldn’t tell if they were his or the beta’s. “How was work?” 

Kanghyun shrugged, “Not bad. Sangyeon called out today, so I had to cover for him, but I got extra tips for it. Some CEO came in and tipped me 100,000 won to not tell the press about his little mistress.” He hummed, closing the washing machine and wiggling his way around the drying rack, meeting up with the alpha. “We should eat out since I got a good tip. 

“There is that new dalkgalbi place by Yonghoon and Youngjo’s place. Wanna try it out?” Harin asked, moving out of the way so Kanghyun could join him in the main room where it was much warmer, the floor heater leaving the whole place nice and toasty. He closed the door to the patio to keep that heat inside. 

The beta only hummed as his answer, but Harin new the man well enough at this point to know that meant he agreed. He shrugged his coat back on, waiting for Kanghyun to pull on a pair of jeans before following suit, putting on his own coat. It was starting to get warmer, but the night air was still extremely chilly. Harin waited patiently for his boyfriend to slide on his shoes, lightly roughly his purple hair while he laces them up—the color was starting to fade quite a lot. “Will you re-dye it soon?” 

“Don’t think we have the money for that,” Kanghyun commented, shaking his head in an attempt to fix the strands the other messed up. “Rent and utilities are due next week, and we wanted to go to Busan for your birthday. Combined with our usual expensive, we’d be cutting it close.” 

Harin hummed, locking the door as they finally made their way out. “What about the rest of the tip you made today? That would cover most of it.” 

“The rest,” Kanghyun paused as they passed someone while walking down the stairs, continuing once they were gone. “Will go towards our Europe fund.” 

That left a small smile on the alpha’s lips, quickly grasping Kanghyun’s hand as they left their little apartment building. It was a far off dream of their’s, to travel to Europe where same-sex marriage between and alpha and a beta was legal. They’d finally be able to confess their love for each other in front of their closest friends, and become a couple by law. Korea was still a bit in the old age—male omegas were deemed acceptable for marriage since they could bare children, but most of society couldn’t understand why a male alpha would want a male beta. It was the same for any female couples—there were still many who had a prejudice against them. So they made it a goal to go to Europe, and they saved up slowly each month—but their monthly expenses and college tuition made it difficult. Harin was pretty sure they only had about 230,000 won saved up. 

Yonghoon and Youngjo—and Seoho lived there too now—lived closer to the university than Harin and Kanghyun did, so it took them a little bit longer to make their way towards the restaurant. They opted to walk instead of getting a cab, hands clasped together as Harin explained how he almost cut off his finger during his exam, but he still managed to pass. Kanghyun laughed at the other’s expressive story telling, and they finally made it to the restaurant. They chose to take the floor seating, feeling the warmth from the heater directly as they shrugged their coats off, wrapping them around their waist. A young woman took their order, two servings with sweet-potato filled rice cakes, mushrooms, and ramen to mix in after. 

“Did you finish your project? Mid-terms are soon,” Harin asked, watching the meat as it cooked in front of them, wishing it would hurry up. His schedule was busy on Wednesdays, and he ended up skipping lunch. 

Kanghyun nodded, pouring water for the other before filling his own metal cup. “I composed a bit before going to work. I did chores when I got home though, so I didn’t do as much as I would have liked. The song is coming along well though.” 

“What’s the concept this time?” 

A small smile danced on the other’s lips. The beta wasn’t a very talkative guy, but once he started going about his music, there was no stopping him. “You know how I always have that dream about an asteroid destroying the world?” Harin nodded. “I’m writing about confessing everything you’d want to say to someone you love before the asteroid hits and destroys the world. It’s kinda of sad. It’s more like they aren’t a couple... maybe ex-lovers or something. Yonghoon said he’d record for me.” 

“That’s great! He has a nice voice,” he smiled. Harin always supported Kanghyun’s goals in become a musician. Even if they struggled a bit for money sometimes, watching the other talk so passionately about music made every struggle worth it. Harin wanted to explore music as well, a common interested between the two, but he also enjoyed cooking. It was tough taking in two majors, but it would also help provide some stability if he could get a job as a chef. “If you can rent a studio, I can record th—“ 

He was cut off by an old man, who was sitting at the table next to them, shouting loudly at the TV that was hung in the corner of the restaurant. “That’s disgusting! How do those people think that’s even morally right?! Two men getting married! Disgusting!” 

Harin took a quick glance at the TV, noticing the news was on. There was a peaceful protest, tons of younger men and women holding up signs for equal rights for same sex marriages between non-alpha/omega couples. He took a glance at Kanghyun as the old man continued yelling, “First male omegas can marry men, now they want non-omegas to be able to marry whoever?! There is no reason to lay with a man if not to have kids!” 

The restaurant owner was politely asking the man to be quiet, but he loudly shut her down, bitching about how dare an omega talk to an alpha like that. Harin reached across the table to take Kanghyun’s hand, who was looking down shamefully. “Don’t listen to him,” Harin said softly. “There is nothing wrong with it. There is nothing wrong with us.” 

It was a sensitive subject. Harin’s parents had always been supportive; they believed that love was love, regardless of first or second gender. When he told them he was dating Kanghyun, back in middle school, they welcomed him with open arms, congratulating him on finding someone to love. Kanghyun’s family was more traditional. 

His father believed that alphas were the superior gender, and omegas were below them. Omegas should only marry alphas, while betas should stick with the opposite gender of either beta or alphas. Alphas first priority would be a female omega, but male omegas were acceptable if they could produce a good child. The idea of same-sex couples other than alpha and omega disgusted him. 

They kept their relationship a secret from him until Kanghyun’s last year of high school when he over heard them planning their date and daydreaming about getting married someday. Kanghyun showed up on Harin’s doorstep that day with a black eye and an order to never come back home. 

The man continued on, grumbling loudly. “Do you want to leave?” Harin asked, trying to get a response from the other, but he could see in his eyes that he wasn’t all there. It was like this every time. He grabbed his coat, shrugging it on, deciding it was best to head out. 

The movement caught the old man’s eye, and he grabbed on to Harin’s arm. “You’re a young alpha, I can tell.” The younger alpha froze, trying to avoid eye contact with the man. “You agree don’t you? The thought of being with a man who is not an alpha? It’s just disgusting. No alpha in their right mind would accept that life style. Those people have a way of tricking alphas—“ 

“I’d prefer if you kept your opinions to yourself,” Harin ended up cutting off the man, brushing his hand off his arm, trying to hide the disgust on his face. He needed to get Kanghyun out of here. The man seemed frozen for a second, and the young alpha took advantage of that, throwing on his coat, tossing down the money for their un-eaten food and taking Kanghyun’s hand, pulling the boy up from the floor. 

That was his mistake though as the old man’s eyes narrowed at the purpled hair man. “Oh, I see, you’re one of them.” 

“Come on, Kanghyun. Let’s go,” Harin said softly to his boyfriend who had become silent, though was still moving, sliding his coat on. The alpha tried to hide the other as much as possible as they headed out the door, wanting to put as much space between his boyfriend and that asshat. 

They made it half-way out the door before the old man shouted out. “Yeah, you better leave. While you’re at it, find a good omega instead of some sodomite.” 

A growl ripped through his throat before he could even control it at the deragoatory term aimed at his boyfriend. Harin turned to face the man, looking him dead in the eye as his scent began to fill the room. A challenge. Everyone in the restaurant cowered slightly under the intense scent, demanding submission from everyone, but most importantly, the old alpha. He fought the contact, trying hard to obtain dominance, but Harin was too powerful, his scent thick and dominating. The old man had no choice but to bow his head in submission. 

With submission earned, Harin finally turned back around, grabbing Kanghyun’s hand and rushing out of the restaurant. He didn’t know where he was going, but he just needed to get as far away from that area as possible. He needed to get Kanghyun as far away as possible. When they were far away, Harin pulled him into an alley way, cupping his cheeks. Kanghyun looked away. 

“Don’t listen to a word he said, Kanghyun...” 

“It’s true though,” he whispered softly, eyes looking down. His eyes were dark, filled with years of pain and struggles. “You would be better of to have an omega not me.” 

“That’s not true,” Harin brushed his thumb over Kanghyun’s cheek, trying to coax the man to look at him. “Kanghyun... Hyunggu,” he used his real name, finally making the other look at him. Since his father kicked him out, he used the nickname—Hyunggu was reserved for only Harin. “Hyunggu... No omega could ever make me happier than you. No one in this world could make me happier than you. You’re the light of my life. Everything you do fills me with so much joy. The way you talk about your favorite book, the music you compose, even when you nag me for not doing the dishes. I couldn’t imagine having so much love for anyone else because it’s not possible. I don’t care what traditional people say; there is nothing wrong with us, with our love. And god, do I love you.” His hands slid down the betas cheeks, down his neck and arms to grasp his hands. “I never imagined I could love someone like this. And I’ll shout it from Namsan tower if that’s what it takes to show the world how true our love is. I’ll climb to the top of Hallasan to let every man and women in all of Korea know that no one else is meant for me other than you. I don’t care what some random asshat alpha says. I don’t care what your father says. I don’t even care what the world says... You’re it for me. No one else could match you.” 

Kanghyun looked away, this time because his cheeks were turning red at the other’s confession. They had been together for several years, but the other still got his heart racing, but he also knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. He sniffed, feeling a bit emotional, but a soft smile came to his lips, “Don’t be ridiculous... Hallasan is all the way in Jeju-do...” 

Harin laughed, “I’d travel anywhere for you. Want me to climb Mount Everest?” 

Kanghyun rolled his eyes, pushing his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Shoot, I’ll travel all the way to hell and personally declare my love for you in front of Satan himself!” 

That brought a lough out of the beta, and another eye roll. “Jeez, you can be so cheesy sometimes. I get it. I get it.” He looked up at him, smiling and squeezing Harin’s hand. “Thank you. I... I could just hear my father... but... you’re right. We’ve been together for almost nine years now. We’re end game. We’re going to go to Europe.”

He brought Kanghyun’s hand to his lips, “Absolutely. Together till the end.” With the tension dying around them, they started heading out. “A shame I had to waste your tip money on a meal we couldn’t even eat...” Harin had thrown down a large amount of bills in his haste to get out of there, and since the meal wasn’t even cooked yet, they didn’t get a chance to eat at all. 

“Should we stop bu the GS? Get some ramen and kimbab?” The beta suggested, swinging his and Harin’s interlocked fingers. The man’s words were still in his head, but if he focused on Harin, his loving gaze and beautiful smile, the voice was manageable, and he knew, within a day or two, the voice would be gone all together, replaced with sweet kisses and tender whispers of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second story in my A/B/O College AU one-shot series! Here is a little insight to how Harin and Kanghyun’s relationship works. Please like and give comments!


End file.
